In a reflective or transmissive laser-based (white) light source, laser light from a laser source is focused by means of a lens under a certain angle to a light converting device comprising a light converter (e.g. a thin sheet of phosphor). Especially scanning arrangements, which are arranged to move the focused image of the laser across the light converter, are used in order to provide a customized light pattern.
DE 10 2014205294A1 discloses a lighting device for a motor vehicle, comprising a laser light source for emitting a primary light beam of laser light with a first wavelength, further comprising a wavelength converter which is arranged in such a way that the primary light beam can be radiated onto the wavelength converter and which is designed such that a secondary light distribution with at least one further wavelength can be radiated out. A diffractive optical element is arranged in the beam path between the laser light source and the wavelength converter in such a way that the primary light beam is diffracted at the diffractive optical element prior to impinging on the wavelength converter.